Perfect Melody
by LBx
Summary: Syaoran stays late one day after school, and ends up getting a surprise! This promises to be an interesting walk home! ^_- *complete!*
1. Chapter 1

If this works, I'll scream with joy! Seriously. This is my first attempt to upload something so... ~crosses fingers~ Anyways, this is a story a wrote like, a year ago, but I'm very happy with it! ~beams~ One of the first fanfictions I ever wrote down on paper! Please r/r and enjoy my first chapter. (I know it's short)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own cardcaptor sakura or the characters, blah blah blah. Actually, I've always wanted to say that! hehehe Now, on with the fic!  
  
Perfect Melody, Chapter One   
  
"Bye Tomoyo!" Sakura called to her friend.  
  
Sakura had just finished her cheerleading practice, and Tomoyo, her singing lessons. Sakura waved and walked back into the school to retrieve her things. As Sakura approached the music room she heard the faint sound of a flute. She paused at the door and looked in. Syaoran sat with his back to the door practicing. Sakura listened in wonder as he hit every note. Syaoran finished the song and lowered the flute. Sakura smiled.  
  
"That was really good Li-kun!"  
  
Syaoran's head shot up in surprise. He turned to face Sakura.  
  
"How long where you standing there?!"  
  
Sakura just smiled again. "That was really good." she repeated.  
  
Sakura walked in and pulled up a chair in front on Syaoran. Sitting on it backwards, she rested her arms on the back. She stared at Syaoran for a minute.  
  
"Play some more" she finally said.  
  
Syaoran blushed. "O, okay." he stammered.  
  
He raised the flute and closed his eyes, beginning to play. Sakura didn't recognize the tune, but it was a beautiful piece. As Syaoran lowered the flute, Sakura sighed.  
  
"I wish I could play the flute. You're so good Li-kun."  
  
Syaoran blushed again. "Do you wanna try?" he asked.  
  
"Could I?" she exclaimed.  
  
Syaoran smiled and stood up. Sakura slid into his chair and raised the flute.  
  
"Set your fingers like this" Syaoran leaned over and placed her fingers on the keys. Sakura tried to blow into the flute. When nothing happened she tried again, but was unsuccessful. Even with Syaoran's help she couldn't get a sound.  
  
Sakura laughed. "Guess I wasn't ment to play the flute."  
  
Syaoran laughed too. "It takes alot of practice."  
  
Sakura glanced at the clock. "We'd better go."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "Ya, I have to wipe all your spit off my flute."  
  
Sakura stuck out her tongue. "You let me use it."  
  
Syaoran grinned. "I know."  
  
Sakura smiled. "Can I walk home with you?" she asked shyly.  
  
Syaoran looked at her. Sakura blushed and looked at the floor.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sakura looked up quickly. "Really?"  
  
Syaoran smiled at her. Sakura jumped up.  
  
"I just have to get my stuff! I'll meet you out front in five!" She ran out of the room.  
  
Syaoran picked up the flute in wonder. 'Maybe I should stay late more often' he thought. Syaoran turned and left the room, wondering what the walk home would be like. 


	2. Chapter 2

Perfect Melody Chapter #2  
  
Wow. I never expected 13 reviews! Thanks everyone! As suppie2000 said, it's short and simple. Well, that's because it's one of the first fics I ever wrote, over a year ago to be truthful. There are 3 chapters and I'll try to get the last one up real soon. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill ~grins~ I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura because if I did, I wouldn't have to write fanfics now would I?  
  
Sakura glanced at Syaoran. He was staring at the ground, deep in thought.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts" she said.  
  
Syaoran stopped walking. He glanced at Sakura, then at a small hill.  
  
"Are you in a rush to get home?" Syaoran asked, looking back at Sakura.  
  
She smiled. "Not if you wanna talk." She glanced over at the hill. "Do you wanna chat?" Syaoran looked at the hill. "That's a pretty cherry tree" he said softly.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
They turned and looked at each other.  
  
"Let's talk" Sakura whispered.  
  
Syaoran nodded. They walked over to the tree and dumped their bags on the ground next to them. Syaoran leaned against the tree.  
  
"Do you ever wish you could become something else? Something that has no feelings or problems?"  
  
Sakura thought for a minute. "I wish I could become a cherry blossom. They're so pretty and delicate... What about you?"  
  
Syaoran closed his eyes. "I always wished i could become a bird. They're free to go where ever they want, when ever they want."  
  
He sighed and opened his eyes. Sakura noticed a saddness in Syaoran's amber eyes that she'd never seen before.  
  
"They have no rules to follow and they don't have human problems" he continued. "My family had all these rules. Everything had to be done right. They wouldn't except anything less. Then I moved here. You have rules here to, but not like back home. Here, I'm just a normal kid. Not, 'Master Li' or 'Furture Leader of the Li Clan.' Just another kid."  
  
Sakura reached over and held his hand. "Neither of us are normal kids" she said. "We have magical powers to deal with. Before the Clow Cards..." Sakura paused. "Before the Clow Cards I didn't even know what hard work was. my biggest problem was failing the math test I wrote. Not whether or not I could become Clow Mistress, save the world, and manage to live a 'normal' life."  
  
Syaoran nodded. "I guess we've both been through alot. Capturing those cards was harder then I thought."  
  
Sakura moaned. "You're telling me!" She smiled. "I'm glad you were there to help me Syaoran. I really couldn't have done it without you."  
  
She glanced over at the flute case. "Will you play that song again? It was a beautiful piece." Syaoran smiled. "I like it too."  
  
He picked up the flute and started to play. Sakura watched as he hit every note.  
  
He's amazing she thought.  
  
Syaoran finished the song. Opening his eyes, he noticed Sakura was staring at him.  
  
"What's it called?" she asked.  
  
"Cherry Blossom" he replied softly.  
  
"It's a beautiful song. Who wrote it?"  
  
Syaoran gazed into her emrald eyes. "I did."  
  
Sakura held his gaze. "You know, my name means cherry blossom." she said quietly.  
  
Syaoran smiled. "I know, and you're just like one."  
  
Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "But cherry blossoms are so pretty and gentle..." she gave Syaoran a weird look.  
  
"I now," he repeated. "And you're just like one."  
  
Sakura blushed. "Arigatou Li-kun."  
  
"For what?"  
  
She smiled at him. "For everything Working with you has taught me so much." She rested her head on his shoulder. "Please, don't ever leave me." she whispered.  
  
Syaoran smiled down at her. "I don't plan on it."  
  
"Good."  
  
They were silent for a few moments, then Syaoran heard Sakura's slow, steady breathing. She was asleep. He watched his angel for a couple minutes, before resting his own head on hers and falling into an untroubled sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here it is, chapter 3. The final chapter in this story. Hope you enjoyed it. And to clear things up, no S+S aren't dating at this point in the story. Did it sound like they were?  
  
Sorry it took so long to get this out. Had problems uploading... now on with the fic! R/R  
  
Disclaimer: We all know by now, I don't own CCS or CC!  
  
  
  
Perfect Melody Chapter #3  
  
Whan Syaoran woke up it was just getting dark. He looked down at Sakura. She was still sleeping. Gently he shook her.  
  
"Sakura-chan? Wake up."  
  
Sakura groaned, but got up slowly.  
  
"Syao-kun" she whispered.  
  
Syaoran smiled as Sakura yawned.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"I don't know" Syaoran replied softly, brushing a stray piece of hair out of Sakura's eyes. "We should get you home."  
  
Sakura nodded. "Yah. Touya and Kero are probably worried sick."  
  
Syaoran stood up. "Come on then"  
  
He held out his hand and helped her up. Sakura took it.  
  
"Arigatou Syao-kun." She smiled and picked up their bags.  
  
Syaoran took his bag. "Arigatou Sakura-chan."  
  
They walked down the street, talking and laughing. All to soon they reached the Kinomoto's house. Sakura stood on the porch and looked at Syaoran. Her eyes glimmered in the dim lighting. Syaoran was amazed at how pretty she looked.  
  
"Thanks Syao-kun for walking home with me."  
  
He smiled at her again. "No problem."  
  
Sakura sat on the porch rail. "Will you play that song one more time for me?"  
  
Syaoran pulled out his flute.  
  
"Anything for you Sakura." he whispered.  
  
The sweet melody cut through the night. Kero glanced out the bedroom window.  
  
Hey, he's pretty good he thought.  
  
Touya pulled the drape back. "That kid can play." he said amazed. Then he frowned. "What's he doing here?"  
  
Syaoran finished the song and lowered the flute. Sakura smiled at him.  
  
"That song is perfect."  
  
Syaoran rubbed her cheek gently.  
  
"I had the perfect inspiation" he whispered.  
  
Sakura blushed. Suddenly Syaoran caught sight of Touya glaring at him.  
  
"Um... I'd better go." he stammered. "I'll see you tomorrow?"  
  
Sakura nodded. "Good night Li-kun."  
  
She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. Syaoran was stunned.  
  
'She keeps looking more and more beautiful' he thought, blushing.  
  
Sakura giggled. Syaoran looked past her and saw Touya again.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Sakura turned around. "Oh, Touya. Don't worry about him. I'll handle him later." She turned back to Syaoran and smiled. "Bye Li-kun."  
  
He blushed. "Bye Sakura-chan." Syaoran said, still a little shocked.  
  
Sakura gave him one last smile and walked into the house. Syaoran turned and walked down the steps, already planning a new song. 'But it'll be nothing like the last one' he thought. 'That was a perfect melody.' 


End file.
